Hibiki Mikigami/History
Past The Promise between Brother and Sister Hibiki was born in the West Blue and lived on an island that belonged to the Mikigami Clan; a family of exceptional swordsman that had connections in the mercenary business. Hibiki lived there with his elder sister Elissa and his father Fuko, his mother passed away shortly after he was born and so Hibiki grew up with only his father. During Hibiki’s childhood, his father Fuko intended on raising his daughter to be the next head of the family and focused on her training. Even though Hibiki didn’t mind, he had always wanted to do his father proud and wanted to be accepted by him. By the time Hibiki was five, he had already taken his sword training to the next level and began to hold real swords instead of wooden ones. One day, during Hibiki’s training his sister found him practicing against wooden trees and noticed all of the scratches and bruises he had inflicted on it. She asked him how his training was going and Hibiki replied that it was nothing he couldn’t handle, trying to show off in front of his sister but tripped causing her to giggle. Embarrassed, Hibiki blushed and told her to leave but she bent down and patted his head, telling him that she’d be willing to give him training lessons. Ecstatic at first, Hibiki quickly remembered that his sister was going to be the next head and so she should be concentrating on her sword skills instead of helping him. Elissa smacked him over the head for this and told him that he was her cute little brother and that she wants her brother to stand beside her. Embarrassed and overjoyed, Hibiki accepted her help and she decided to be his sparring partner and aid in his training to become a powerful swordsman. Sometime later, his sister had told him about a legendary sword that was somewhere in the Grand Line. The tales she had told him about it excited Hibiki and made his want to see it for his own eyes, where Elissa came up with the idea that once he was old enough they would go and look for it together. Hibiki and Elissa did a pinkie swear on it and promised each other that they would. During another one of their training sessions, Hibiki always wondered why she didn’t use any of the Nitoryu Seiken techniques she was supposed to learn and only used one sword. She told Hibiki that she wanted to create her own unique style of swordsmanship and not just follow her family’s traditions. Hibiki took these words to heart and made up his mind that he would do the same and make his own sword style. Inheriting the Throne Three years later, Hibiki was fast asleep and didn’t notice his sister packing up her things and leaving Hibiki with a note that said “I need to follow my own path”. The next day, one of the swordsman of the family informed Fuko that Elissa had taken a number of secret art books along with one of their prized swords with her and left the island last night. Hibiki (who was nearby listening) was heartbroken and didn’t comprehend why his sister who promised to be with him would just leave. Fuko who was no doubt angered and disappointed in her daughter’s actions called Hibiki to his quarters and told him that now with his sister gone, he would be the next in line to be the head of the family. A few years ago, Hibiki would have been incredibly happy to have heard that comment but this time, he felt different. He didn’t want to be acknowledged by default, he wanted to prove it, he wanted to earn it, and he wanted to make his sister see the error of not accepting her destiny. Hibiki decided to accept his father’s words and for the next ten years, he practiced his swordsmanship relentlessly until he was strong enough to challenge his father to a one on one match, and defeat him. Walking His Own Path Ten years later, at the age of seventeen his father gave Hibiki the a duo of sacred weapons that the head of the family passes down to the next leader. The Ryuuenza were now in Hibiki’s possession, and with these two swords, a pendant of his sister, and a small raft he set out on his journey to find his sister and retake the Inazuma. West Blue Saga Daybreak Port Arc Antitlos Island Arc Panda King Island Arc Atmos Town Arc Riruk Kingdom Saga Reverse Mountain Arc Oister ShellArc Dead Sand Arc Riruka Captial Arc Water 7 Saga Eternal Jewel Arc Lussuria Arc Valdemont Arc Resort Island Arc Water 7 Arc Gemini Tournament Saga Tower of Judgment Arc Kojix Arc Lestiva Castle Arc Gemini Tournament Arc Training Saga Saboady Archipelago Arc Ryger Island Arc Trivia Site Navigation